To determine the effectiveness of memantine, a N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) receptor antagonist, in the treatment of AIDs dementia complex (ADC) in individuals with ADS stage 1,2,3 and concurrently on stable (greater than 8 weeks) antiretroviral therapy.